newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Puckerman
Chad Edward Puckerman is the youngest child and only son of Jake and Marley Puckerman. He has an older sister Riley and 2 cousins Nikayla and Elena. Life History Chad Puckerman was born on 16th October 2022 to Jake and Marley Puckerman, in Lima, Ohio. Growing up, Chad was always quiet but friendly. He's always been close to his mom Marley and he spent a lot of time in the kitchen where he developed a love for cooking. His dad Jake taught him to play the guitar and he's pretty good at it. Personality Chad is one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. He's always complimenting people, and despite being somewhat quiet, is extremely friendly. He likes to meet new people and get to know them. Chad is more of a listener than a talker. He keeps most of his feelings locked inside, and will only share them with people closest to him. As quiet as he is, he's not shy. Far from it, actually. In fact, he'd stand up on a table in a crowded restaurant and do a Barack Obama impression, if he got paid to do it. Chad loves money. He's really good with money and numbers, and makes a great businessman, as he possesses a very persuasive manner of talking. Chad can talk just about anybody into doing anything, although most people would doubt this as he's quiet and doesn't talk much. Chad has a very unpredictable temper, and often lashes out violently. Chad can be extremely immature and playful. He also has a somewhat mean sense of humour, even though him hurting people with his jokes is often uninentional. Chad is very stubborn and always stands by what he says and always keeps his promises. In general, Chad can be rather unpredictable in his behaviour depending on his mood. While he is usually quiet, he is more hyperactive when he's happy and even quieter when he's upset. Despite being stubborn and decisive, Chad doesn't like routine, or being tied down. He likes to switch things up and is drawn to the unpredictable. Chad is very romantic, and will go to the ends of the Earth to make a relationship work. Because he is very nice, sensitive and gets along with many girls, he often leads girls on. Chad is also very gullible, naïve and is an average student, even though he tries hard. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Chad is rather short compared to most boys at only 5'7. He has a slightly muscular build due to his athleticism. He is tanned and has a skin colour similar to Tina's. He has small brown eyes and straight dark brown hair which is just a little too long to be considered a buzz cut. He has a round, baby face and looks rather innocent. His face is very happy looking. He doesn't put much effort into his appearance, he usually just wears sneakers, jeans and a t-shirt. He really hates skinny jeans and jackets but he'll wear hoodies. He dresses similar to Ryder. 'Relationship with parents' Chad is extremely close to Marley, he's a total mommy's boy. They like to hang out, cook together. Marley is very protective of him and she sometimes becomes overprotective causing them to have small quarrels. Chad's relationship with Jake is also a good one. He often goes to Jake for advice on school and girls, even though Jake's advice usually doesn't work. They tend to butt heads over their differences, personality wise. 'Clubs/Teams' Football team, Glee Club 'Goals/Dreams' To become a chef and open up his own restaurant. 'Relationships' Ashley Martins-Best friends since the age of six/going on date (though he doesn't like her in that way) Lily Howard-Crush/Kissed